


Captivated

by dab



Series: Spellbound [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dwarf!Fíli, Elf!Kili, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: It was nice to fantasize about Kíli joining them on the road. Fíli knew Thorin would never allow an Elf in his Company, but in their little cocoon of warmth it almost seemed like a real possibility.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Spellbound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070423
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second little story I have written for the 12 days of Christmas event.  
> It is based on [this](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/638320695780294656/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-11-bonus-fullsize/) beautiful photoset!
> 
> I am aware this photoset is related to/ based on Narnia, but I could not help but see Elf!Kíli and Dwarf!Fíli in Rivendell. And so that is what this story is based on. It is a continuation of a story I’ve written in April last year about Fíli arriving in Rivendell and falling for Elf!Kíli, which Thorin of course absolutely hates. You can find that story as the first entry in this series.

It took some practice to comfortably embrace an Elf in bed.

Fíli had practiced a lot over the last few days, so they had it down in the large bed in Rivendell.

“I don’t think you will fit in my bedroll.” Fíli joked.

Kíli chuckled, a warm, happy sound which reverberated against Fíli’s cheek.

“Then you will join me in mine.”

Fíli smiled at that solution. It was nice to fantasize about Kíli joining them on the road. He knew Thorin would never allow it, but in their little cocoon of warmth it almost seemed like a real possibility.

“I don’t think we will be sleeping naked though, with all those Dwarves around us.”

“We will need to make the most of our time here then.”

There was no coherent conversation for a while after that.

-

“Have you asked him yet?” Kíli whispered against Fíli’s ear.

They were seated at the end of the breakfast table with the rest of the Company.

“You are barely allowed to sit at this table during mealtimes. I don’t think Thorin will even consider letting you join us all the way to Erebor.” Fíli whispered back. He needed to lower Kíli’s expectations.

“He allows me to be in your bed at night though.” Kíli leered.

“ _I_ allow you in my bed.” Fíli countered. “And I pray to Mahal Thorin will remain ignorant of that fact.”

“I think he already-“ Kíli’s reply was cut-off by Dwalin.

“Stop flirting.” Dwalin hissed. “The more Thorin sees you together, the fouler his mood gets. I am half-convinced he will throw Elrond down the waterfall tomorrow night and you straight after him.” Dwalin pointed at Kíli.

Kíli snorted and a loud laugh escaped Fíli. Thorin’s angry stare at their mirth suggested Dwalin was not far off.

“Sorry.” They murmured and continued eating their breakfast.

Fíli promised Kíli he would talk to Thorin. But not today. Tomorrow.

-

It was Bilbo who triggered the conversation, right after dinner that very same day.

Fíli was not ready.

“Your pronunciation is very good.” Kíli complimented the hobbit. Bilbo was eager to learn more about the language of the Elves and he was clearly way more talented than Fíli.

“Thank you.” Bilbo smiled. “I still don’t understand the structure of your language. It seems very complicated.”

“It’s not so bad. You just need to practice.”

“Even more reason to be happy you will be joining us. It is a long way and that gives me plenty of time to learn from you.”

A loud choking sound diverted Fíli’s attention away from Kíli’s lips. Dwalin was thumping Thorin on his back while the future King’s face went from red to purple. It was only then that Bilbo’s words penetrated Fíli’s awareness. Shit.

“He will _not_ be joining us.” Thorin rasped when he was able to breathe again. The finger pointing at Kíli was shaking slightly.

Bilbo’s eyes widened and shot between Fíli and Thorin.

“Oh, but I assumed..“ Bilbo tried.

“You assume too much, Mr Baggins.” Thorin’s irate voice cut in. “I am the leader of this Company and there is no way I will include an _Elf!_ ”

“Please uncle, he-“ But Fíli knew his uncle and there was nothing that could change his mind.

“No!”

“I promise I will stay back, out of your way. You won’t even know I’m there.” Kíli pushed.

“I will know you are there regardless, because Fíli is continuously distracted. I will not even consider it. I will say no more on this matter.”

The table was silent. Fíli was unsure if everybody agreed with Thorin or if they were intimidated. Kíli rose from the table, all fluid grace, and left. Fíli stared after him dejectedly, but did not follow him. There was nothing to discuss.

-

“I don’t care what your uncle says. I will join you regardless.” Kíli was determined.

Fíli sighed, but did not respond. They were in Kíli’s bedroom, hours after Kíli had left the dinner table.

Kíli interpreted Fíli’s silence for what it was: dejected acceptance of Thorin’s decision. 

“But we are together. I want to stay with you.” Kíli pleaded.

Fíli kissed him. Kíli responded immediately, his mouth opening at once. Both of them knew why their hands grasped tighter than before. 

The Company did not see Fíli until after Elrond read the moon runes. Gandalf was called away to some council meeting and the Dwarves took this opportunity to sneak away unnoticed.

Fíli showed up alone, his bags obviously packed in a rush. Bilbo looked at him with a sad expression on his face. Thorin did not look at him at all. The trek to the borders of Elrond’s lands was silent.

“Looks like your Elf gave you something to remember him by.” Dwalin joked when they crossed the border into the wildlands again. He pointed to the hickey on Fíli’s throat.

Fíli grimaced. He remembered exactly what Kíli had said just before he had latched onto that spot.

_“I will come for you, I swear. As surely as the sun rises we will see each other again.”_

Fíli knew the chances of that were slim, but he had kept his mouth shut. It had been nice to pretend Kíli was speaking the truth, just for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr: alwaysfarawayeyes.tumblr.com


End file.
